This disclosure relates to email applications and, more particularly, to methodologies for marking email-read status in email applications.
Email applications may allow a user to mark emails as read or unread. They may be configured to automatically mark email as read when email is opened in a new pane or in a preview pane. Some applications may mark the email as read once it has been opened in a new pane or a preview pane for more than a fixed time limit.
It may be possible that the user did not actually read the email before it was automatically marked as read. Accordingly, the email may mistakenly be marked as read. As such, there may be a need to improve ways in which email applications automatically mark emails as read.